Storebror
by hopekies
Summary: Apa arti sosok kakak menurutmu? Apa dia bisa menjadi teman terbaikmu? Ataukah hanya kau saja yang menganggapnya seperti itu? Bad Summary. Oneshots. It's SF9 Fanfiction! Rowoon x Chani [ RoChan/WoonChan] slight! VHOPE. DLDR!


**Title :** **Storebror**

 **Author : Hopekies**

 **Pairing :**

 **Rowoon x Chani**

 **(RoChan/WoonChan)**

 **(Saya masih belum tau nama couple official nya, jadi saya memberi nama itu)**

 **Slight VHOPE!**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari kejadian sedang saya alami akhir-akhir ini.**

 **SF9 milik FNC, VHOPE milik saya /plakkk**

 **Summary :**

 **Apa arti sosok kakak menurutmu? Apa dia bisa menjadi teman terbaikmu? Ataukah hanya kau saja yang menganggapnya seperti itu?**

 **Warning :**

 _ **YAOI**_ **. AU. Typo everywhere. Banyak kata ga jelas dan sedikit tidak sinkron (?)**

 **Don't like ? don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading..**

* * *

 _ **Hai..**_

 _ **Aku akan menceritakan sebuah kisah tentang keluargaku.**_

 _ **Apakah aku perlu memperkenalan diri?**_

 _ **Baiklah.**_

 _ **Aku..ah, pasti kalian akan tau segera..**_

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam memandang malas dua buah telur mata sapi, setangkap roti dan segelas susu diatas meja makan. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memandang makanan didepannya.

" _Hyung_ , aku bosan dengan—"

"—Berhenti protes Kang Chani!" bentak seorang yang lebih tua dari dalam kamarnya.

Sedangkan pemuda yang masih duduk di manis di meja makan enggan menyentuh makanan yang tersedia.

"Sudah makan saja. Cukup baik aku setiap hari membuatkanmu sarapan," ucapnya menatap kaca di depan kamarnya yang berukuran cukup besar.

"Tapi _hyung—_ " ucapannya terputus ketika setangkap roti masuk dalam mulutnya.

"Iya, besok aku akan membuatkanmu nasi goreng? Bagaimana? Sekarang habiskan sarapanmu. Kasian Rowoon," ucapnya melembut sambil mengelus rambut puncak kepala yang lebih muda.

Akhirnya yang lebih muda tersenyum dan menghabiskan sarapannya dengan lahap. Sedangkan yang lebih tua hanya melihat sambil tersenyum menatap adiknya.

" _Hyung_ , aku berangkat!" ucapnya dengan penuh semangat pada kakak lelakinya yang sibuk berkutat dengan benda persegi empat yang ia kencani akhir-akhir ini. Tentu saja _gadget_ -nya, _laptop_ putih yang selalu menyala akhir-akhir ini.

* * *

 _ **Aku memiliki seorang kakak lelaki yang berusia lebih tua lima tahun dariku.**_

 _ **Tampan? Jangan salah. Ia tampan sekaligus cantik sama sepertiku kkk..**_

 _ **Bahkan ia telah memiliki kekasih yang ah,**_

 _ **Haruskah aku yang mendeskripsikan tentang ini?**_

Ini sudah sore menjelang petang. Dua orang pemuda yang sama-sama berseragam berjalan beriringan. Sesekali mereka mengobrol untuk menghilangkan situasi canggung diantara mereka hingga sampai pada salah satu rumah yang lebih muda.

"Ah, Zuho _hyung_..Chani masuk dulu," ucapnya ramah sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang terlihat lucu pada pemuda berambut _grey_ yang tadi berjalan bersamanya.

"Sampai jumpa besok," balas pemuda itu lalu berlalu berjalan sendiri.

Dari depan rumahnya ia melihat vespa hijau terparkir rapi di depan halaman rumahnya, tentu saja itu yang tak lain milik kekasih kakaknya, Hoseok namanya. Pria berambut hitam yang memiliki _dimple_ saat ia tersenyum dan sering berkelakuan idiot. Lihat saja sekarang..

"Chani- _ya_ , lihatlah!" teriaknya begitu melihat pemuda berseragam itu memasuki rumah.

Lelaki bernama Hoseok tadi memakai setelan _training_ warna oranye lengkap dengan jaketnya. Untung bukan hijau, mungkin ia akan dikira sebagai tokoh dalam anime _Naruto_ yang tertukar di dunia nyata. _Baiklah, abaikan saja Hoseok_!

" _Hyung_ sudah akan bekerja?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

Hanya dibalas anggukan oleh lelaki yang ia panggil ' _hyung_ ' tadi.

"Aku sudah membuatkan mu makan malam di meja. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Ajaklah Rowoon kemari. Tapi tidak berbuat mesum pa—"

Perkataan lelaki berambut cokelat itu terpotong karena teriakan dari luar rumah,

"Taehyung sayang, cintaku, hidupku _palliwa_.." itu suara Hoseok dari halaman rumah sambil menaiki vespa hiijaunya.

"Iya _hyung.._ " balas lelaki berambut cokelat itu berteriak.

"Sudah, _hyung_ pergi saja!"

Pemuda yang lebih muda mendorong kakaknya agar segera menemui kekasihnya.

* * *

 _ **Kakakku adalah sosok lelaki yang sangat mandiri.**_

 _ **Aku sangat menyayanginya, sungguh**_

 _ **Meskipun terkadang ia sering mengumpat padaku jika ia marah**_

" _Shit_!" umpat Taehyung ketika duduk di sofa dan membanting tumpukan kertas map yang dibawanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya lelaki yang lebih muda santai menatap kakaknya yang mulai marah.

Lalu ia melirik beberapa coretan dalam bendelan map dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa maunya lelaki tua bangka itu? Apa ia sangat menyayangiku hingga membuatku revisi beberapa kali?" ucapnya sambil mengumpati dosennya.

"Sudah berapa kali _hyung_ menghadap-nya?" tanya Chani sedikit penasaran. Menurutnya, kakaknya itu kerap mengerjakan laporan hingga dini hari. Tak jarang mata panda bersarang di kelopak mata kakaknya.

"Ini ke empat kali. Dia menyalahkan penggunaan kalimatku. Menurutnya tidak sesuai dengan SPOK dan terlalu banyak penggunaan kata penghubung. Belum lagi dia mengatakan semua laporanku hasil plagiat. Arghh..aku hanya memiliki waktu kurang dari 24 jam sebeum ia pergi keluar negeri," jawabnya panjang lebar. Ia menekuk wajahnya frustasi dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sebal.

"Semangat _hyung_ ," ucap Chani sambil memberikan segelas cokelat panas untuk kakak kesayangannya itu.

Hanya dibalas senyuman kecil oleh Taehyung.

* * *

 _ **Jika aku memiliki banyak waktu,**_

 _ **Aku ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya..**_

 _ **Berbagi cerita, canda dan tawa seperti keluarga lainnya.**_

 _ **Bukan, bukannya aku tidak bisa melakukan itu.**_

 _ **Tapi aku tidak bisa meminta saat ini.**_

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam sedang melipat kedua tangannya di bangku mejanya. Ia bahkan malas untuk bergerak barang satu sentipun. Sedangkan pemuda tampan di depannya menatapnya bingung. Ia memperhatikan perubahan kekasihnya yang tak biasanya itu.

"Chani- _ya_ , kenapa hm?" tanya pemuda itu pada kekasih mungilnya.

Hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Chani.

"Apa kau ingin sesuatu? Ini sudah jam istirahat. Ayo ke kantin," ajaknya menarik sang kekasih.

Sekali lagi, hanya gelengan yang ia peroleh.

Chani menekuk wajahnya dan diam ditempatnya. Membuat sang kekasih kembali duduk di depannya sambil meniup rambutnya dan sesekali mencium rambut hitamnya. Dia menyukai wangi _strawberry_ aroma khas kekasih kelincinya itu.

"Pantas saja Taehyung selalu menyebutmu mesum. Kau memang tidak tau malu," ia bangkit dan menginjak kaki kekasihnya dengan keras.

"Aw—" Rowoon, kekasih Chani. Ia meringis sakit karena kakinya terinjak kekasihnya sendiri.

Chani menjulurkan lidahnya puas menatap kekasihnya yang barusan ia sakiti.

"— _Chagi, wae geurae_?" tanya Rowoon dengan aksen _Daegu_ -nya.

"Kim Seok Woo! Apa yang kau lakukan pada adik manisku!" seseorang mencubit pipi Rowoon dengan tiba-tiba dan menatapnya tajam.

Itu adalah penyelamat Chani saat itu, Lee Sang Hyuk atau Dawon.

" _Hyungieee_ ," ucap Chani mendekati pemuda berambut cokelat itu dengan nada manja merengek pada pemuda yang menatap garang kekasihnya,

"Kau diapakan oleh si mesum ini?" tanya Dawon sakratis.

"Bawa dia keluar _hyung_ ," jawab Chani enteng dan mendapat deadth glare dari kekasihnya.

Hari ini berjalan sendiri karena pemuda berambut _grey_ sedang sibuk di studio musik karena sebentar lagi akan diadakan acara pentas sekolah. Ia semakin berjalan malas menuju rumah.

Ada yang ia rindukan, seseorang yang biasa membuatkannya sarapan dan sering mengumpatinya. Siapa lagi jika bukan kakaknya Taehyung.

Setiba dirumah ia menemukan sebuah _note_ hijau diatas meja makan sebelum ia menuju kamarnya, yang berisi

' _Hyung akan pergi selama beberapa hari untuk survei lokasi penelitian. Kau jangan nakal. Hoseok hyung akan ku kerumah dan membawakan sarapan dan makan malam untukmu,'_

* * *

 _ **Terkadang aku bertanya apa yang membuat kakakku bertahan dengan kekasihnya**_

 _ **Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengabaikan pertanyaanku**_

 _ **Semakin banyak tanda tanya besar datang ke pikiranku**_

 _ **Hanya satu kalimat yang paling aku ingat,**_

' _ **Cinta tak butuh alasan karena ia akan membuatmu tetap bahagia dengan segala kekurangannya'**_

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengabaikan _note_ itu dan naik ke kamarnya. Merebahkan tubuhnya yang begitu lelah karena kesibukannya beberapa hari ini hingga sebuah ketukan pintu menyadarkannya,

"Chani- _ya_ , bolehkah aku masuk?" itu suara Hoseok dibalik pintu bercat cokelat itu.

"Iya _hyung_ ," jawabnya singkat.

'Krett..' terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

Chani menoleh kearah sumber suara, menatap Hoseok diambang pintu sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo ikut aku," ucapnya masih sambil tersenyum. Memperlihatkan senyuman dari _dimple_ yang terlihat tampan.

"Kemana _hyung_?" tanya Chani langsung duduk bersila menatap Hoseok curiga.

"Ikut saja. Oh, ya bawa jaket. Angin malam sangat dingin," jawab Hoseok keluar kamar Chani sambil senyum merekah.

Tak lama Chani keluar dengan _hoodie_ kuning kesayangannya dipadu celana _blue jeans_ miliknya. _Benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan? Jangan lupakan rona merah alami ketika ia sedang malu ataupun sedang marah. Membuat siapapun pasti ingin menciumnya,_

Hoseok tak mengatakan tempat tujuannya pada seorang yang ia bonceng sekarang. Sedangkan orang itu juga enggan ingin tau ataupun bertanya. Pemuda lebih muda itu memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan melihat jalanan kota _Seoul_ yang tidak terlalu macet karena jarum jam hampir menunjukkan tengah malam.

Setelah hampir tiga pulih menit akhirnya mereka sampai. Dalam sebuah pertunjukkan komunitas _dance underground_ di pinggiran kota. Terdapat api unggun yang menyala sebagai tanda acara dan beberapa penonton entah itu dari komunitas lain atau siapapun. Tak jauh dari tempat itu ada penjual _daebokki_ dan kedai kopi ataupun minuman soda lainnya.

"Hoseok _hyung_ ," Chani memandang bingung kearah Hoseok.

Hoseok menarik tangan Chani hingga mereka berada di bangku penonton yang sebelumnya membeli beberapa cemilan sebelum duduk disana.

" _Hyung_? Ini tempat apa?" tanya Chani mulai penasaran.

Hoseok hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan polos Chani.

Tak lama sang MC sebagai pemandu acara keluar. Mereka berdua menggunakan jaket oranye dan _training_ senada. Chani mencoba mengingat dengan pakaian itu. Seperti sangat familiar dan sering dilihatnya.

' _Selamat datang di Kompetisi Dance Underground Big Hit. Hari ini kami akan mengadakan kompetisi dance dengan salah satu grup dance yang cukup terkenal, yaitu FNC,'_ ucapnya memulai pembukaan acara.

" _Hyung_ , anggota grup _dance_ itu?" tanya Chani kaget. Matanya sedikit melotot memandang kearah Hoseok dengan kaget.

"Hehehe, sebentar ya.." balas Hoseok sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan berjalan menjauhi Chani.

' _Sebelumnya mari kita perkenalkan juri kita lebih dahulu mulai dari Lee Hyukjae, Oh Sehun, dan terakhir Jung Hoseok,'_

Hoseok maju ke depan panggung dan mulai melakukan gerakan _free style_ nya sebagai perkenalan. Semua penonton yang hadir memberikan tepuk tangan meriah pada ketiga juri yang hadir. Chani hanya memandang cengo kearah Hoseok. Tak menyangka kekasih kakaknya itu sangat ahli dalam gerakan menari. Bahkan tubuhnya begitu lentur. Seharusnya sejak dulu ia berlatih padanya,

Kemudian ia teringat ucapan kakaknya ketika ia berlatih _dance_ di kamarnya untuk seleksi pentas sekolah,

" _Gerakanmu kurang pas. Sebaiknya kau mengganti musiknya. Atau kau bisa tanyakan hal itu pada Hoseok hyung," ucap Taehyung santai sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya menatap di depan pintu._

" _Kau ini mengganggu saja. Kenapa harus Hoseok hyung?" balasnya tidak terima._

" _Aku hanya memberikan alternatif padamu," ucap Taehyung acuh dan meninggalkan adiknya dengan tanda tanya besar,_

Kini ia teringat dan baru sadar ternyata Hoseok memiliki bakat sama dengannya. Ah, atau dia melebihi dirinya. Selain itu, Hoseok selalu membuat kakaknya tersenyum untuk beberapa saat dan melupakan sedikit penat ia derita selama ini.

Setelah acara yang berlangsung kurang lebih dua jam. Hoseok mengajak Chani ke sebuah danau yang sangat sepi namun disana ia dapat memandang langit dengan indahnya. Jutaan bintang berada di langit bersinar satu sama lain membentuk gugusan.

"Chani- _ya_ , kau merindukan Taehyung?" tebak Hoseok masih memandang bintang.

Chani sempat menoleh padanya namun ia segera memandang angkasa lagi.

"Dia sangat menyayangimu. Meskipun kadang kau begitu merepotkan ia tidak pernah mengeluh tentangmu,"

Chani hanya diam mendengarkan semua ucapan Hoseok.

"Taehyung selalu sebagai adik kandungnya, dan Ia bekerja paruh waktu bukan untuk berkencan denganku, tapi ia ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke banyak tempat. Dapat membeli semua kebutuhanmu selain kebutuhannya sendiri,"

Chani masih diam dan mendengarkan.

"Taehyung sangat—" Hoseok menoleh pada sosok _hoodie_ kuning disebelah kanannya sedang memejamkan matanya. Ada anak sungai yang mengalir disudut matanya.

Hoseok tersenyum dan mengusap lembut kepala calon –adik iparnya— itu.

* * *

 _ **Terkadang aku sempat bingung dengan definisi bahagia,**_

 _ **Bahagia itu sederhana?**_

 _ **Namun, sederhana pun terkadang tak terlaksana**_

 _ **Hanya ada rasa saling percaya yang tertinggal dalam kebahagiaan itu,**_

Ini sudah memasuki bulan ketiga Taehyung tidak pulang kerumah. Chani menjalani harinya seperti biasa. Ia mulai terbiasa menyiapkan segala sendiri. Meskipun setiap malam Hoseok selalu menginap dirumahnya dan menemaninya hingga pagi. Masih membuat Chani merasa kesepian.

Taehyung hanya memberi kabar sesekali melalui telepon dan mengirim SMS setiap hari pada adiknya.

"Chani- _ya_ , ayo minggu besok berkencan dengan _hyung,_ " ajak Hoseok sambil membuatkan minum di dapur.

Rowoon yang sedang bermain kerumah Chani mendengarnya dan mendengus kesal, " _Ya_! _Hyung,_ berhenti menggoda kekasih kelinciku," protes Rowoon.

Chani hanya tertawa tak menanggapi, "Baiklah _hyung_ ," balas Chani menggoda pacarnya itu.

"Aku akan ikut!" ucap Rowoon memandang kesal pada Hoseok yang menghindangkan minuman untuknya.

"Kau harus dandan _kyeowo_ ya Chani- _ya_ ," Hoseok mengusap rambut Chani lembut dan dibalas anggukan sambil senyum olehnya.

Hari minggu pun tiba. Mereka bertiga –dengan Rowoon— datang ke _Olympic Park Seoul_. Salah satu taman bermain yang sangat ramai saat hari libur seperti ini. Chani dan Rowoon memakai baju _couple_ mereka yaitu kaos kuning bergambar minions dipadu jacket hitam. _Fyi_ , Rowoon sangat menyukai warna kuning oleh karena itu ia sering memesan bajunya berwarna kuning. Sedangkan Hoseok hanya memakai _sleeveless_ hitam dan kemeja kotak-kotak merah-hitam. Jangan lupakan kacamata hitam dan jam tangan untuk menambahkan kesan keren.

Mereka bermain di arena bermain itu kurang lebih tiga jam. Jangan tanya apa yang sudah mereka beli. Rowoon kerap menggoda Chani sepanjang jalan membuatnya mendekat di dekapan Hoseok untuk menghindari kekasihnya itu.

" _Baby,_ kemarilah. Biarkan _Hyung_ mendekapmu," Rowoon protes sambil memajukan bibirnya imut. Chani melepaskan dekapan Hoseok dan mendekat kearah Rowoon.

Rowoon tersenyum dan mendekap kekasih mungilnya itu dan sesekali mencium rambut kekasihnya. Hoseok hanya menggeleng dibelakangnya,

Menjelang senja mereka masih berada di arena bermain ini yang masih tetap ramai. Rowoon berinisiatif memberikan permen kapas kesukaan kekasihnya itu. Lalu Hoseok menyusul ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Chani duduk sendiri. Ia bersenandung lirih menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk menghilangkan kesendiriannya hingga sebuah tangan menutup kedua matanya. Dia mendengus tidak suka,

"Rowoon _hyung_ , berhenti bercanda. Cepat kemari," ucapnya protes.

Namun, sesaat ia menghirup aroma _vanilla_ dari seorang itu. Bibirnya terangkat keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman,

"Tae-tae _hyung_?"

Tangan itu terbuka lalu mendekap erat tubuh mungilnya dan sesekali mencium puncak kepalanya. Chani tak henti-henti tersenyum sambil menangis. Taehyung menatap adik kesayangannya sambil menghapus tangis adiknya dengan ibu jarinya,

"Hey, kenapa adikku begitu cengeng begini?" goda Taehyung sambil tertawa.

" _Pabo_ Tae- _hyung_ ," balas Chani sambil memukul-pukul pantat Taehyung sambil tertawa. Taehyung hanya berlari sambil sambil tertawa.

Dari jauh Rowoon tampak tersenyum melihat kedua kakak-beradik itu. Hingga tak sadar permen kapas yang ia bawa habis dimakan Hoseok yang entah sejak kapan berada disebelahnya. Ia melempar _death glare_ yang hanya dibalas cengiran khas kuda milik Hoseok.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Hai, maaf aku back dengan cast baru yg bukan anggota BTS. Aku sedang menyukai mereka /bow/**

 **Abis cute banget mereka tuh kkk**

 **Rowoon suka banget cium puncak kepala si Chani .**

 **Di hampir semua foto, bahkan saat fansign juga..**

 **Sebenernya ini ff gajelas. Tapi lagi pengen nulis eh ga sadar udah segini aja/?**

 **Udah ah bingung aku mau ngomong apa._.**

 **Dan oh ya, ff ini ku dedikasihkan pada uri dayang-dayangku (** _ **Chandelight, wulancho95,**_ **dan** _ **Shidarezakura)**_

 **Semangat revisinya, semoga kita semua dilancarkan kedepannya.**

 **-with love,** _ **Hopekies**_ **-**


End file.
